onedirectionalwayswillbefandomcom-20200214-history
One Direction Facts
This is the Perfect Page! Facts!! Have fun reading!! Facts! Here all i got facts! have fun! Harry Styles Facts Fact #1: Harry's sorce of power: Tacos Fact #2: Harry's Favorite Food: Tacos Fact #3: Harry's Favorite Sport: Fact #4: Harry's Favorite Music Instrument: Kazoo Fact #5: Harry's Cat named: Molly Fact #6: His first pet was a dog called Max. Fact #7: Before the X Factor he had a part time job in a bakery. Fact #8: Harry's Blood type is B. Fact #9: He used to be the lead singer in a band called White Eskimo. Fact #10: Harry was born on the 1st February 1994 – His star sign is Aquarius and he is the youngest member of One Direction. Niall Horan Facts Fact #1: Niall Horan was born on 13th September 1993. Fact #2: Niall has an older brother called Greg. He’s 24-years-old. Fact #3: Before secondary school, Niall attended St Kenny National School. Fact #4: Niall’s nickname is Nialler. Fact #5: In December 2011 Niall had transparent white braces fixed to his teeth. Fact #6: Niall’s favourite song of all time is ‘Viva La Vida’ by Coldplay. Fact #7: Niall attended the Catholic secondary school Coláiste Mhuire in Mullingar. Fact #8: Niall’s mom is called Maura Gallagher and his dad’s name is Bobby Horan. Fact #9: Niall’s favourite color is green. He also likes blue. Fact #10: Niall often speaks in his sleep, a condition called somniloquy. Louis Tomlinson Facts Fact #1: Louis Tomlinson was born on Christmas Eve in 1991. Fact #2: He’s a Capricorn. Typical Capricorns are ‘slow, steady and win the race. Fact #3: Louis is the oldest member of One Direction. He’s 13 months older than second eldest Zayn Malik. Fact #4: If Louis had a superpower, he would fly. Fact #5: Louis’s favourite band is The Fray. Fact #6: Louis was born to mother Johannah Poulston and father Troy Austin. Fact #7: Louis’s favourite colour is dark red. Fact #8: Louis’s favourite song of all time is ‘Look After You’ by The Fray. Fact #9: Louis’s Twitter address is Louis_Tomlinson. As of 7th September 2012 he has 5,733,265 followers. Fact #10: Louis is a big fan of girls who eat carrots! Maybe it’s because they can see in the dark?! Liam Payne Facts Fact #1: Liam Payne was born on 29th August 1993. Fact #2: Along with Niall, Liam is a Virgo. According to the star sign he is analytical, observant, helpful, reliable and precise. Fact #3: Liam has two older sisters called Ruth and Nicola. Fact #4: Liam’s parents are called Karen and Geoff. Fact #5: Liam’s favourite colour is purple. Fact #6: Liam’s favourite film is the Toy Story trilogy. Fact #7: Liam once cried while watching Marley & Me. Bless. Fact #8: Liam is afraid of Spoons! Fact #9: Liam shares the same middle name as Niall – James. Fact #10: Liam can play the guitar. Zayn Malik Facts Fact #1: Zayn’s favourite book is Harry Potter. Fact #2: Zayn Malik was born on 12th January 1993 in St Luke’s Hospital, Bradford. He’s the second oldest member of One Direction behind Louis. Fact #3: Zayn has a soft spot for intelligent girls. Fact #4: Zayn’s favourite band of all time is *NSYNC. Fact #5: Zayn can’t swim and is scared of open water (also known as Aquaphobia). Despite this he likes sharks – especially hammerheads! Fact #6: Malik in Arabic means ‘king’ or ‘chieftain’. Fact #7: Zayn’s favourite song of all time is ‘Thriller’ by Michael Jackson. Fact #8: Zayn means ‘beautiful’ in Arabic. Fact #9: Zayn fancies the pants off Megan Fox and has a secret man crush on Justin Timberlake. Fact #10: Zayn was brought up in Bradford, West Yorkshire. Other famous Bradfordians include magician Dynamo, Kimberley Walsh from Girls Aloud, Kaiser Chiefs frontman Ricky Wilson and Gareth Gates.